The Research Training program in Veterinary and Comparative Pathology is designed to prepare veterinarians for careers in biomedical research with an emphasis on experimental pathology. All trainees are at the postdoctoral level and are appointed as Research Fellows in the Department of Pathology of Harvard Medical School. The objective of the program is to provide qualified veterinarians with the requisite training and experience to enable them to successfully compete for research funding and prepare them for careers in biomedical research. This training grant is a joint venture between the Department of Pathology of Harvard Medical School (HMS), the New England Regional Primate Research Center (an affiliated institution of HMS), Angell Memorial Animal Hospital in Boston, MA and the Department of Pathobiology at the University of Connecticut. Research projects performed while supported by this training grant can be used towards fulfilling the requirements of a PhD in Pathobiology at the University of Connecticut. Training will include instruction in the fundamental principles of pathology and broad exposure to state-of-the-art investigative tools utilized in modern day diagnostic and experimental pathology including immunohistochemistry, transmission and immunoelectron microscopy, confocal microscopy, in situ hybridization, flow cytometry, PCR, cytokine biology and molecular biology. Trainees are expected to become proficient in those experimental techniques employed in their individual research projects. Training methods used will include but not be limited to attendance of formal courses offered at Harvard Medical School and the University of Connecticut, participation in research conferences and seminars held at the New England Regional Primate Research Center, supervised work experience, attendance of at least one national and multiple regional pathology meetings, completion of a research project under the supervision of an established investigator and submission of one or more manuscripts, describing the work for publication. Trainees also receive instruction in preparation of NIH grant applications and will become knowledgeable regarding details of the peer review process. Upon completion of this program, trainees also become qualified to take the centrifying examination of the American College of Veterinary pathologists.